gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Duneloader
}} |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = dloader |handlingname = DLOADER |textlabelname = DLOADER |roadspawn = Yes Scenario Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 70 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 20% White Plate 2 - 30% Blue Plate - 20% Yellow Plate - 30% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Bravado Duneloader is a two-door pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car features very strong design elements from selected pickups and vans of the 1930s and 1940s. It is heavily based on the from the late 40s. It also shares traits from the , particularly its grille and lights, a military truck from the mid-40s. Judging by the grille and the overall military-like appearance, it is likely a former military truck from , similar to the historical context of the Kalahari. The front fascia features a large bumper with a mounted winch and underside sump guard plating to protect the engine bay and drivetrain. Four circular headlights are protected by two small grilles. The vehicle also features side vents and a snorkel air intake coming from the left side of the engine bay, along with large fenders and stepsides. On the rear, the Duneloader has a long load bed with a missing tailgate, appearing either empty or with random garbage, such as old tires and planks. The rear lights are generic semitruck lights. The vehicle is only available in a single color scheme and is always rusty. The truck appears in 8 different worn or matte colours, all being relatively subdued. The vehicle also appears with a permanent rust texture which cannot be removed. The Duneloader has several extra components: *Two different variations of trash within the bed, including wooden pallets and tyres. *Several extra components on the center of the dashboard in the enhanced version of the game: **Two different cups within a cup holder; Burger Shot milkshake or ECola can. **An ashtray. **A phone holder Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The truck features a high ground clearance, and high profile off-road tires come fitted as standard, it has a good performance when off-roading but falls short when hillclimbing due to its lack of 4WD. Acceleration is more than adequate due to its great torque, especially when upgraded. Weight is surprisingly low considering its real life counterpart, which weighs in at nearly three tons. Because of this, the truck can be easily slowed down when crashing into light vehicles. Top speed is quite impressive and can keep up with modern less expensive cars. Handling is mediocre as expected. The ride is stiff and turning is unresponsive but it has low body roll due to its robust leaf spring suspension. The Duneloader can also tolerate deep water. While not amphibious, the Duneloader can be submerged up until the snorkel on the left side of the cab is drowned. This is because exhausts in GTA V determine when the vehicle should cut out under water, and the Duneloader's snorkel is considered an exhaust by the game - moreover, small amounts of exhaust fumes can be seen coming out of the snorkel. Since the snorkel ("exhaust") is raised above the cab, the player can drive the Duneloader underwater so long as the tip of the snorkel remains above the water surface. This trait is shared with its armed variant, the Half-track. The player is able to stand in the bed of the vehicle without the risk of falling off, and take cover in the back of the cab. The Duneloader is powered by a large engine that resembles those found in the Phantom and Flatbed, complete with an air filter on the side. Because of the low quality, it is unknown what the current cylinder configuration is. In the original version, its engine sound is the same as heavy trucks like the Benson and the Mule, but in the enhanced version, it uses a unique engine sound, which matches its pickup design (a slightly heavier variation of the sound found on the Rat-Loader). It can be noted that the vehicle's engine and transmission seem relatively undermentioned, as the vehicle tends to over-rev during gearshifts, severely impacting the vehicle's acceleration and a lack of a 5th gear results in a low top speed, despite the relatively high revving engine. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' BravadoDuneloader1-Front-GTAV.png|Standard Duneloader version. (Rear quarter view). BravadoDuneloader2-Front-GTAV.png|Debris filled bed version of the Duneloader. (Rear quarter view). duneloader_debris_comparison.jpg|Both debris-filled variants of the Duneloader. Duneloader-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Duneloader on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Resupply *A Duneloader appears as the Set-up vehicle for the Gunrunning Bunker, a mission only done once when the player first buys it. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' & Online *Usually found parked in Stab City. *Spawns around rural areas such as Grapeseed. *Commonly found driving around in Davis Quartz. *Very common in Paleto Bay. *Often spawn near Fort Zancudo. *Seems to spawn near the Los Santos Customs in the Grand Senora Desert at sunset. *Can sometimes be found parked on the side of road on Cassidy Trail in Raton Canyon. *Spawns more often parked around The Lost Motorcycle Club Hideout when driving a Karin Rebel *Can be requested in Free Mode for organizations through SecuroServ Vehicles menu for FREE. Trivia General *The default radio station for the Duneloader is Rebel Radio. See Also *Walton - Potential 3D Universe counterpart. *Rat Loader - A rat rod version of the Duneloader. *Half-track - Half-track conversion of the Duneloader. Navigation }}de:Duneloader (V) es:Duneloader pl:Duneloader pt:Duneloader ru:Duneloader Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:SUTs